The Crazy Gang
}}} was the tenth, and final, episode of the twelfth series, and final episode overall, of New Tricks. It subsequently served as the final appearances of Sasha Miller, Steve McAndrew, Dan Griffin, Ted Case and Robert Strickland. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) In the ultimate series finale, UCOS are threatened with closure following their perceived mishandling of the Henway case. Their final case begins with the bloody murder of a political activist 15 years ago at the Madhouse - a hub for people with mental health issues. Just as the team are getting somewhere, the order comes from above for Ted, Danny and Steve to cease the investigation. But in true UCOS spirit, the boys throw away the rulebook and uncover something much bigger than just a straightforward murder, involving some top officials, a multinational drugs company and signs of a massive cover-up. Danny and Fiona's relationship hangs in the balance as she must give an answer to the job offer in Aberdeen, and Sasha is pulled into a game of political cat and mouse as she realises UCOS are merely puppets in Cynthia's game. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Dr Fiona Kennedy - *AC Cynthia Kline - *Antoinette Pembury - Sarah-Jane Potts *Baroness Steiner - Meera Syal *Vicky Collins - Lorraine Ashbourne *Creg Collins - Peter Bramhill Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Chris Murray *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by David Innes Edwards *1st Assistant Director - Henry Tomlinson *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Maree Gecks *Production Secretary - Elena Rubio-Hall *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager Assistant - Rachel Hyde *Unit Manager - Harriet Wharton Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Gabriel Albuquerque *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Best *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Jonnie Mead *Standby Art Director - Rebecca Salter *Art Department Assistant - Orlaith Kelly *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Jodie Cripps *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - James Mannell *Props Handler #3 - Andy Harris *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Billy Haynes *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Eden Calder *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Elliston *Editor - Colin Fair *Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown *Post Production Co-ordinator - Anna Broke *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Asa Shoul *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Critical Reception The Crazy Gang received Mixed to Negative reviews from critics and a mixed reception from viewers. Terry Ramsey of The Telegraph called the episode "wholly predictable", saying "nothing about this finale came as a surprise", and stated that the villain of the episode "couldn’t have been more obviously the villain if she had had a glowing neon arrow over her head saying “baddie”. Christopher Steven of The Mail wrote that "the final case tried to ignite excitement, ... but the touchpaper kept fizzling out." Despite this the episode holds a 8.1/10 rating on IMDB. Trivia *This was the final episode of New Tricks overall. Continuity *DSI Sandra Pullman, Gerry Standing, Jack Halford and Brian Lane are all mentioned by DCI Sasha Miller regarding the work they did for UCOS. References